Your Servant
by Justme1339
Summary: It is 18th century England. Bella runs away from an arranged marriage, and joins the Cullen's household staff as a maid. She falls in love with Edward Cullen. Bella/human, Cullens/Vamps, A/U, Canon Pairings, Will earn its M rating
1. Chapter 1

I had to get away. I couldn't marry him. I never dreamed of disobeying my parents, but I just could not marry him. Duke or not, he was a cruel man. My parents didn't know it, but I did. I still had the bruises and the scars to prove it. I still had the nightmares.

_The Baren's Estate_

Bella's POV

I walked down the docks, and headed straight for the nearest tavern. It was called _The Rosy Kitty_, the name should have clued me in on what kind of establishment it was, but I was tired and thought little of it. I walked inside and was amazed at the squalor of the place. Jagged glass from old bottles, long ago broken, littered the floor. A dejected old piano covered in dust sat in the corner, it looked as though somebody had crashed through it, breaking it.

The bar was filthy and the bartender looked even worse for wear. He was short, balding in the middle, and missing most, if not all, of his teeth. He had a patch over his left eye and he snarled at his patrons. The patrons were another story. It was still early in the afternoon and most were slumped over the tables, half in the bag. Some were playing cards; poker by the looks of it. A woman walked by me, giving me a look of curiosity. She was dressed in a bright emerald green gown, and had matching slippers. Realization finally hit me when I noticed that the woman's breasts were exposed.

I sighed. Not the kind of place I would like to work for. I turned to leave and noticed a server walk by. She was dressed a little better with a simple long brown skirt, brown leather slippers and a white shirt. I left the tavern, keeping in mind that if I couldn't find anything better, I'd return.

I walked down the narrow street, and came across another tavern. This one was called _The Baron's Estate. _It was hard to tell from the outside, but it seemed as though it might be a little more reputable.

I was right. The interior was clean and it didn't have half naked women walking about. The bartender wore clean clothes and a smile (He was missing a few teeth, but at least he still had the majority of them!). The patrons were quiet and still somewhat sober. Most of them looked like farmers. I walked up to the bar. The bartender was speaking to a very handsome young gentleman, but stopped when he saw me coming.

"Excuse me sir. My name is Miss Swan, and I am looking for employment." I was nervous but tried to speak clearly, hopefully sounding confident.

The bartender looked me up and down. "I don't employ whores. Go to _The Rosy Kitty_, down the street. They'll hire anybody." He turned back to the gentleman.

I could feel myself blushing as I cleared my throat. "I'm sorry sir. I'm not looking for employment as a whore. Would you have any openings for a server or even a maid? I'm a hard worker and I catch on very quick. You wouldn't regret hiring me."

The bartender sighed. "I'm sorry to have mistaken you for a whore Miss, but I'm not looking at hiring anyone right now."

The young gentleman turned and looked at me. He was absolutely gorgeous, pale with blond hair and golden eyes. He seemed muscular under his clothes, and his smile was breathtaking. He nodded to me and spoke. "Miss Swan is it? Well, I'm Dr. Carlisle Cullen and my housekeeper Mrs. Benedict has been asking me for sometime to allow her to hire a new maid for the scullery and the kitchen. Would you be interested in meeting Mrs. Benedict about the position?" He smiled. I noticed he had a very kind smile.

"That would be wonderful Dr. Cullen. When and where could I meet her?" I couldn't believe my luck. Working as a maid in a gentleman's home would be far better than working in a tavern.

"We live on 1339 Forks Ave. She will be available this afternoon between 1pm and 3pm, I believe. Just ring at the servant's door in the back. I will inform her of your visit ahead of time, so she will be expecting you."

"Thank you so much for your kindness Dr. Cullen." I curtsied.

"It's my pleasure Miss Swan. I'm sure you'll be a great addition to our household staff." He smiled and turned back to the bartender.

I turned and walked out of _The Baron's Estate_ feeling relieved, hopeful, and maybe, just maybe, _happy_.


	2. Chapter 2

_Mrs. Benedict_

Bella's POV

I couldn't remember that last time I felt this nervous. I walked up Forks avenue; it looked similar to the neighborhood I had grown up in. The homes were grand, and painted in a pristine white. The properties were large and well maintained. Exotic flowers adorned the driveways that led to the houses. I saw rare species of roses and lilacs; the same ones my mother loved. I felt a lump in my throat and blinked away my tears. I missed home, but I could never return. It would be best to just forget about it.

I was approaching the end of Forks avenue, and I still hadn't found the number 1339. I glanced around wondering if I had the wrong address. The last house was numbered 1335. I stopped in my tracks and tried to remember the address Dr. Cullen told me.

I could hear a carriage coming up behind me. I turned back and saw a beautiful lacquered carriage drawn by two beautiful grey horses. The driver and the footmen were dressed in red and black livery. As it passed by me, I had just enough time to see a man looking out of the window. He seemed handsome, with bronze colored hair and topaz eyes. I watched as the carriage continued down the road for about 100 feet, and then it turned right. I hadn't noticed that there was a small break in the trees up ahead. It was hardly noticeable.

I came up to the break and found a narrow road. There was a beautifully crafted sign nailed to a great big oak tree. It said "The Cullen's, 1339 Forks Ave." I smiled, and walked up the road, noticing all the exotic flowers that were planted in a way that made it look like they had grown there naturally. Bees buzzed around the flowers, and a dragonfly flew along side me for a few seconds as I walked. The sky was overcast, yet it wasn't raining; in fact it was nice and warm.

About thirty minutes later I finally came upon an opening. A very large home stood in the opening. It was white and designed like the other homes in the neighborhood, yet it seemed even grander. I could hear the sounds of a river in the distance, and birds twittering and chirping in the trees. A squirrel ran across my foot which caused me to jump.

A gardener was busy pulling weeds along the front entrance. She wasn't wearing the same livery as the footmen and driver were wearing; in fact, she wasn't wearing livery at all. She had on a green skirt, a green apron and a matching green blouse. She also wore a bonnet. Strange, I thought. As I walked up to her she turned and looked at me and smiled. She was beautiful. She had very long hair, and a heart shaped face, with a full smile. I smiled back. "Excuse me, my name is Miss Swan and I am looking for Mrs. Benedict. Would you be able to kindly direct me to where I can find the servant's door?"

"Ah, yes, Carlisle told me about you." She stood up and dusted her hands off on her apron. She pointed to the left side of the house. "Go around the left, and you'll come across a door with one window on the right side of it, that's the servant's door. Just ring and Mrs. Benedict will be glad to meet you." She gave me another smile then went back to her work.

"Thank you mam." I walked along the house, thinking it was a little bit strange that she referred to her employer by his first name. Walking up to the servant's door, I noticed that it was already open, and a short robust woman with a friendly smile was standing inside.

"You must be Miss Swan." The woman spoke with a touch of a strange accent I couldn't place. Behind the woman Dr. Cullen stood with the same kind smile he wore earlier.

"Dr. Cullen was just telling me about you Miss Swan. He said you are looking for work, and I need someone in the kitchens and the scullery."

I nodded my head. "You must be Mrs. Benedict? I am indeed looking for work, and I would forever grateful if you would allow me a chance to prove myself to you that I am a good worker."

Mrs. Benedict looked me up and down and nodded her head. "Fine then, you'll start right away. I'll show you to the scullery. You'll be working with Miss Weber."

Mrs. Benedict's robust body took up most of the doorway, but she moved aside so I'd have room to come in.

"Wonderful! Miss Swan, we are happy to have you." Dr. Cullen tilted his head and spoke in a reassuring voice. It gave me the impression that he was a kind and compassionate doctor. I felt happy and fortunate; everybody seemed so friendly and welcoming.

Dr. Cullen went through a door and disappeared from my sight, while the housekeeper led me into the scullery. Nobody was there at the moment. Mrs. Benedict closed the door behind her and in a single quick movement, grabbed my hand and yanked it towards her. I cried out in surprise.

She inspected my hand and my fingernails and she gave me a strange look. "Now Miss Swan, you've obviously never done hard labor before, so don't think that you can get away with being lazy. I run this household and I don't tolerate very much." She gripped my hand tightly, and it ached. Her friendly smile was gone, and she no longer seemed to be the same welcoming person I had just met. "I only hired you because Dr. Cullen was so insistent. Personally, I think you are trouble. You're educated and I would bet my month's wages that you're blue blooded. I don't know what your story is, and I don't really care, but if you cause me any trouble you will regret it." She released my hand with one final squeeze, and stormed away, slamming the door behind her.

I just stood there stunned.


	3. Chapter 3

_Miss Weber and the Rules_

Bella's POV

I stared at the door that Mrs. Benedict had just slammed. I wondered what kind of woman she really was. At first she seemed friendly. Now she seemed almost sinister.

"Hey you must be Miss Swan? I'm Angela Weber." I jumped and turned around. Angela was standing behind me, giving me a reassuring look. "Don't mind Mrs. Benedict. Do your work, don't whine and stay out of her way and you'll be fine. She just seems scary. Well unless the Cullens are around, then she pretends to be sweet as pie, especially if she's around Dr. Cullen. Tell no one, but I think she has a crush on him!"

I couldn't help but giggle at that. The thought of the fat and ugly Mrs. Benedict having a crush on the very young and handsome Dr. Cullen seemed ridiculous. "Hi, my name is Bella."

Angela smiled. "You'll catch on pretty quick how things work around here. The most important thing to learn is Mrs. Benedict's household rules. She'll expect you to know those right away." She waved for me to follow her into the scullery, where a few dishes sat needing to be washed. "The Cullens don't use up as many dishes as most families their size, but there is always plenty of work to do. Lady Cullen likes to have food prepared and brought to the soup kitchen in town. It's part of her charity work. Today were making vegetable stew. We can start with the carrots and the celery."

I followed her to the counter. She had already started on the carrots, so I decided to take over chopping the celery. "So how long have you been working here?"

"Oh gosh, I guess it's been about two years." She chopped a lot quicker than I could. "So, Mrs. Benedict's Rule #1: Never speak unless spoken to by a superior. Rule #2: Always follow the servant's hierarchy."

"What do you mean?" The knife I was chopping with was dull.

"Well, of course there is Mr. Benedict the butler and his wife Mrs. Benedict the house keeper. They are at the top of the hierarchy. Then you have the cook, ladies maid, and valets. Then you have the footmen, chamber maids, parlor maids and under cooks. Then last but not least, you have us, the kitchen/scullery maids. Basically Bella, don't ever attempt to do your superiors' work, even if it's convenient for you to do so."

"Ok." I felt a little rattled. I had never noticed at home that the servants had such a hierarchy in place. I wondered if it was the same with all households or just this one.

Angela continued. "Even if one of the Cullen's asks you to do a task that is not normally your responsibility, don't do it."

"But that's just being insubordinate. After all, the Cullens are the ones that essentially employ us."

Angela gave me a curious look. "Well, then you can explain to Mrs. Benedict why you were disobeying rule #2."

I sighed. There was no arguing with Angela.

"Rule #3: Uniforms come out of our pay, so be careful with your clothes. Rule #4: No tardiness. Rule #5: No socializing with men." Angela, finished chopping her carrots, and grabbed some of my celery. "Rule #6: Never use the main entrance. Only use the servant's entrance. Rule #7: Scullery/kitchen maids are to never enter the main household area. Basically we are limited to the servants' quarters, the kitchen and the scullery." She paused. "That's all I can think of right now. Sundays are our day off."

We continued preparing the vegetables. Eventually the undercook came in and began to cook the actual stew. I felt a little better, believing that if I did my work and stayed out of Mrs. Benedict's way I'd have no problems. I would have to get used to this way of life, I had no choice. I would make the best of it.

_Meeting Edward_

Most of my problems started the day I fell in love. Ok. I'm getting way ahead of myself, but it's true.

I had been working for the Cullen's for four days, and then came Sunday, my day off. I decided that it was such a beautiful day; I would take a walk into town. I had started down the long drive and I was almost at the main road, when the Cullen's carriage drove by me. The same man that was sitting in the carriage the first day I walked to the house was once again sitting in the carriage, and again he was looking out the window. He looked at me as the horses pulled the carriage by, and I couldn't help but blush, he was so handsome.

From what I gathered by the other servant's gossip, this handsome man, watching me from the carriage was Mr. Edward Cullen. I had only recently learned that Dr. Cullen and Lady Cullen had adopted their children. Which, made sense, considering how young Dr. Cullen was, and how grown the children were. In fact Dr. Cullen only seemed to be about thirty, while the children were all apparently between seventeen and twenty-five. I couldn't tell myself because Dr. Cullen is the only Cullen that I had actually met. Four of the children were away visiting family, and Mr. Edward Cullen and Lady Cullen never entered the kitchen or the servant's quarters. Anyway, the handsome Mr. Edward Cullen was tall and lean and had bronze colored hair, golden eyes and a devilish smile.

The carriage continued on until it reached the main road, and then to my surprise it came to a stop. As I walked by it, the carriage door opened and Mr. Edward Cullen poked his head out.

"Would you like a ride into town Miss?" He asked.

I suddenly felt a little nervous. It was very unusual that a gentleman would offer a servant a ride. I was a little suspicious, but knowing how kind Dr. Cullen was, I assumed that Mr. Edward Cullen must have a similar disposition. "Thank you sir, but I am quite enjoying my walk. It is such a beautiful day, if a bit overcast."

He grinned and it made my heart race. It wasn't a kind smile like the Dr.'s, it was a mischievous half smile that made my cheeks flush. "Really Miss, I insist that you accept my offer."

At this point it would be just plain rude for me to say no, so I walked up to the steps and took Mr. Edward Cullen's gloved hand as he helped me up into the carriage. I sat down across from him. "Thank you, sir, for your generosity."

"My pleasure, Miss?" He quirked an eyebrow, which just made him seem more mischievous.

"Swan. Miss Bella Swan." I smoothed out my dress, suddenly missing the finer clothing I used to wear before leaving home.

"It's a pleasure to meat you Miss Swan. I believe that you are the new scullery maid Carlisle was telling me about." Mr. Edward Cullen leaned back against the carriage seat looking finely dressed in London's latest fashions. He wore a thick gold ring set with a blood red ruby. I noticed for the first time that his was extraordinarily pale just like Dr. Cullen. Just like Dr. Cullen, he was flawlessly handsome as well.

"Yes, Mrs. Benedict hired me a few days ago, thanks to Dr. Cullen's insistence." I said.

"And how do you find working for Mrs. Benedict?" Edward asked, his smile now gone.

I hesitated for a second, and then responded. "Mrs. Benedict was very kind to hire me. She has me working with Miss Weber. Miss Weber has been absolutely wonderful in showing me the ropes and helping me to adjust to a new household."

"And where did you work before Miss Swan?" He asked, as his golden eyes bored into my brown eyes.

"I worked for the Lakehead household in Surrey." I prayed that Mr. Edward Cullen couldn't see through my lie. I had never been a good liar.

Edward didn't show much of a reaction. He just nodded his head. "Did you work there very long Miss Swan?"

I nodded my head. "I worked there for four years."

"May I ask how old you are?" He shifted in his seat, stretching his long legs to the side.

"I'm 16." I couldn't pull my eyes away from Mr. Edward Cullen long enough to look out the window to see if we were nearing town.

"If I may be so bold, Miss Swan, but you seem rather educated for somebody who has worked as a maid since she was twelve."

Edward looked at me now with a different expression on his face. He no longer seemed so kind. In fact he seemed rather intimidating. I could tell he was studying me. It made me even more nervous. "I read a lot Mr. Cullen."

He quirked an eyebrow again and that was his only response as he glanced out the window. I followed his gaze out the window and saw that we had reached town. "Where were you headed Miss Swan?"

"I was going to the market."

To which he said "Well then, we'll drop you off at the market."


	4. Chapter 4

_She's Lying_

Edward's POV

I sat alone with my thoughts inside the carriage. After I dropped Miss Swan off at the market, I no longer felt like visiting the Ravenworths. The girl had left me feeling unsettled. I told the driver to bring me to Carlisle's office here in town. I needed to speak with him.

The carriage rolled up to Carlisle's office and I entered. He was with a patient in the back room, so I waited for him in his study. Within a few minutes I heard him say farewell, and I heard the patient walk out the door.

"Edward! To what do I owe this pleasant surprise?" Carlisle removed his white coat, and hung it up behind the door. He took a seat behind his desk.

"I just met our new scullery maid." I left it at that to judge Carlisle's reaction.

His reaction disappointed me, as he seemed genuinely pleased. "Miss Swan? Pretty little thing isn't she? She's very also very sweet. Mrs. Benedict says that she seems to be doing well."

I sighed. "Carlisle, the girl is a liar and she has something to hide. I don't trust her. I don't feel comfortable having her in our household, especially considering our circumstances."

Carlisle looked at me with a stunned expression on his face. "What ever are you talking about Edward?"

"Carlisle, have you spoken to the girl? She is educated and yet she claims that she has been working as a maid since she was twelve. I could tell in a second that she was lying to me." I chuckled. "She's actually a rather horrible liar."

"Edward, we of all people know that everyone has secrets and that everyone has a right to those secrets. The girl needed a job, and so I offered her one. I don't care if she has something to hide. She's a very sweet girl, and I think she'll do fine. I'm not sure I understand why you're so worked up about it." Carlisle said with a look of exasperation.

"Carlisle, we need a household staff that we can trust. If our household staff learns that we are not human, well you know what will happen. We can't take that risk!" I was getting frustrated.

"Edward, you worry too much. Besides, if you are right about this girl having something to hide then the last thing she will be worrying about is what kind of secrets we are hiding." Carlisle smirked.

I sighed. "Maybe you're right Carlisle, but I'm going to investigate this girl, and I'm going to start by talking to Mrs. Benedict, and then I'm going to contact the Lakeheads."

Carlisle looked at me curiously. "The Lakeheads?"

"Bella says she worked for the Lakeheads of Surrey for four years."

Carlisle smiled. "Bella?"

I shook my head. "Pardon me. Miss Swan"

Carlisle chuckled. "Edward, my son, you would be better off leaving things alone."

"Sorry Carlisle. I won't do that." I walked out of his office, and climbed back into the carriage.

_Sunday Afternoon_

Bella's POV

I walked along the market, enjoying the weather, and watching the sellers hock everything from food to clothing. I walked by one seller, proudly displaying some beautiful pieces of lace, and it saddened me. I grew up taking advantage of everything, never realizing that many people worked day after day and still went without even some of life's simplest luxuries. I passed by another seller's stall, and almost groaned out loud. I could smell the apple and peach pastries he had on display, and it made my stomach grumble. I didn't have any extra money to spend, the money I had earned so far paid for part of my uniform. I still had another weeks worth of work to pay off my uniform entirely.

I continued through the market for another hour and then decided it was probably time I head back to the house. Realizing that the afternoon was quickly turning into evening, I quickened my pace. By the time I reached the house, supper for the servants was well over and my stomach was grumbling. I plucked a couple of red apples of the apple trees along side the house. Juices dripped down my chin as a bit into one of the apples. I was enjoying the apple so much that I nearly bumped into Mrs. Benedict as I entered the servant's entrance.

"Miss Swan is that one of the Cullen's apples by any chance?" Mrs. Benedict's eyes bulged, and her face turned beet red.

I shrugged. "Yes. I missed supper, so I grabbed a couple of apples. I have another one, would you like to have it? They really are quite delicious." I offered her the other apple I had plucked from the tree.

She yanked the apple out of my hand, and before I could grasp what was happening, she had my wrist in a vice like grip and was dragging me towards the scullery. "Miss Swan, we do not tolerate thievery!"

"What?! But it's just a couple of apples!" I dug my heels in and tried to yank my hand from her grip but she was too strong.

"The servants do not have my permission to eat the Cullen's fruits and vegetables. You will never so much as grab a wild berry off this property again, much less an apple. If you so much as pluck out a flower, you will be fired! Do you understand me Miss Swan?" We reached the scullery, and Mrs. Benedict swung me around and pushed me to the ground. I flinched and cried out as she kicked me in the ribs. Pain shot through me, and I tried to stand up. She pushed me down again. "Now Miss Swan, do you understand me?"

"Yes Mrs. Benedict." I looked up at her, tears of anger and frustration running down my cheeks.

"For the next week you are not too leave the scullery unless it is to use the privy, and even then it will be with my permission. You are to sleep on the floor, no blankets and no pillows." She glared down at me, her face still beet red.

"Yes Mrs. Benedict." I practically growled.

"Good. You will learn." I saw her foot come for my head, and everything went black.


	5. Chapter 5

_The Scullery_

Bella's POV

I slowly opened my eyes. My head ached and my back ached. Everything ached actually. I sat up slowly, feeling light headed. The scullery was dark and cold. I turned over and noticed that no one had lit the fire. Of course with it being Sunday, nobody would have reason to. Only a few candles were lit, giving me enough light to see.

I stood up and grabbed a silver dish from one of the shelves. I looked at my hazy reflection in the dish and noticed I had dried blood over my left eye. I touched it hesitantly, and groaned as I felt a large lump. Using the silver dish as a mirror and taking some stale water from the wash bucket I cleaned myself up as best I could. I looked around and realized for the first time that there weren't any windows in the scullery. I couldn't tell what time it was. For all I knew it was late evening or the middle of the night.

I looked around the hearth, hoping to find something to light it with. I whimpered as I realized that everything had been removed. I had no flint or wood to start a fire, and I was already shivering from the cold. Mrs. Benedict must have removed it as part of my punishment.

Nausea settled in me as I remembered her reaction. I had never realized that taking an apple would be such a large offence here. At home, the servants were always welcome to help themselves to the fruit and vegetables that grew on our estate. I suddenly wondered how Mrs. Benedict would react if she knew I stole an apple almost everyday since I started here. I also wondered how in the world she expected us to survive solely on the gruel and stale bread that we were fed for breakfast, lunch and dinner. A solitary tear slipped down my cheek as disappointment hit me. I had been so hopeful when Dr. Cullen first offered me this position. He seemed so kind. Mrs. Benedict seemed kind as well. Now I feared to breathe the wrong way.

I decided that I should get some sleep since I had no idea what time it was. I looked around the room and decided to lie on the hay strewn on the floor. At least the hay would protect me from the coldness of the stone floor. I attempted to bunch some of the hay to form a pillow for my head to rest on.

I lay there for what seemed like hours. My body still ached and the hard stone floor was not helping, nor was the cold. I shivered and wished desperately that my dress that I had worn for my Sunday stroll to the market was made of thicker material. I also wished that it had longer sleeves. The fashionable short sleeves of the dress were no longer appealing to me.

……….

"Bella!" I groaned, as Angela shook my shoulders and called out my name.

"Mornin'." I grunted, slowly waking up.

"Bella, what are you doing here? Why didn't you come to our room? I was worried something happened to you when you went on your stroll to the market!" Angela helped me up, and noticed the cut and the lump on my forehead. She gently reached out to touch it, causing me to flinch.

"Mrs. Benedict caught me eating one of the Cullen's apples." I grumbled, stretching, trying to rid my body of the aches.

Angela's face showed her shock. "Oh Bella! I should have warned you!" She pulled me into a hug. "I'm so sorry!"

"It's ok Angela. At least now I know not to do it again." _Or at least, I knew not to get caught._ "Anyway, I have to stay in the scullery for the week, so don't wait up for me tonight."

Angela went to work on lighting the hearth, and as soon as it was lit I huddled by it trying to warm up. "Ohhhh, heat!"

……

The week was passing by interminably slow, the minutes ticking by one by one. My whole sense of time was confused, thanks to the lack of windows. I wasn't sleeping well due to the cold hard floor. Mrs. Benedict removed anything that could be used to light the fire in the hearth at night, and only gave it to Angela in the mornings. The lump on my forehead was almost gone, but I had developed a never ending case of the sniffles. My throat was sore and if pneumonia didn't set in soon I would be surprised.

Thursday afternoon, as Angela and I finished cleaning up the scullery from our days work, we could hear the storm picking up outside. Thunder rattled the walls, and when Mrs. Benedict gave me permission to use the privy I was pelted with rain and hail the moment I stepped outside. Sitting inside the privy I could hear the wind howl against the little shack. I had a moment of anxiety as I pictured the wind picking the shack up and leaving me to finish up my business exposed to the world!

It had grown unseasonably cold, and I shuddered to think about how I would freeze during the night to come. I walked back into the scullery after my trip to the privy and Angela gave me a look of pity. My clothes were drenched and Mrs. Benedict was already extinguishing the hearth, removing any means of relighting it. I sat down on a stool and ate my cold supper of bread and cheese. Angela and Mrs. Benedict left and once again I was alone.

Several hours later I heard someone behind me and I saw Angela come into the scullery hiding something behind her back. I jumped up and hugged her when I saw that it was a heavy wool blanket. She shushed me and handed me the blanket, tiptoeing back to her room. I curled up in the blanket and sighed in pleasure as it warmed me up. Sleep claimed me instantly.

……

_The Beating_

Bella's POV

"Who gave you the blanket?" Mrs. Benedict grabbed me by the chin, her fingers gripping me painfully.

I yelped. "I woke up and found it covering me. I thought that you must have left it!" I would never rat on Angela.

"You little lying thief! I knew you would be nothing but trouble! You have one more chance to tell me who brought you the blanket." She squeezed harder. I would have bruises where her fingers gripped me.

"Go to Hell!" Tears stung my eyes and anger made me brave. I slapped her hand away, and stood up to her. "I found it on me, and that is the truth!" I glared at her, hoping she could sense my hatred for her.

She growled in response and walked out of the room slamming the heavy wooden door behind her and taking the blanket with her.

I sat down on the stool, trying to catch my breath, and trying to stop the tears from flowing. I wrapped my arms around myself already missing the warmth of the blanket. A few minutes passed and then I heard footsteps coming from the other side of the door. The door slammed open and to my surprise Mrs. Benedict stormed into the room, followed by Mr. Benedict.

Mr. Benedict was a burly man, over six feet tall, and just as fat as his wife. Until this moment he had always seemed like a pleasant man, friendly and soft spoken. Now as he walked towards me, I had a completely different impression of him. He stalked towards me, like a predator, even somewhat graceful for such a large man. I took a step back, followed by another. Fear crept into me, and I could feel my body begin to tremble.

I took another step back and felt dismayed as I bumped into the hard stone wall. I watched as Mr. Benedict approached me. Mrs. Benedict just stood back and watched as her husband pressed his body against mine. He brought his face to mine until we were nose to nose. He snarled, spit landing on my face. "So you are the little heathen who dared tell my wife to go to Hell? Well Miss Swan, when I am done with you, you will regret your ill spoken words."

I cried out as he grabbed my arm and turned me around. He pressed me up against the wall, face first, yanking my arm up hard. Tears of pain stung my eyes and I struggled to breathe. I closed my eyes and wished to be anywhere else as I felt his hands grope by bottom. His sour breath blew into my face as he moaned, grabbing and squeezing my bottom over my dress. I felt his hand pull away and then yelped as he spanked me hard. He proceeded to spank me nine more times. I thought he was done, but I was wrong. I felt bile rise to my mouth as he pressed his body against mine and I could feel his manhood hard and throbbing against my back.

My tears flowed freely, and if he hadn't been holding me up against the wall I would have collapsed, my knees were weak. He rubbed up against me a few times, moaning and calling me a whore and a heathen. Then he grabbed my arm and turned me back around until I was facing him. I heard Mrs. Benedict say "not her face", before I realized what was happening. A hard fist punched me in the ribs, knocking the air out of me, followed by another and another. I closed my eyes and prayed for it to end.

I was lying on the cold floor, trying desperately to shield my body from his fists, when I heard Mrs. Benedict's voice say "Enough." Mr. Benedict leaned down beside me and gently wiped the tears from my cheeks. I wanted to be sick. His hands gently trailed down to my chest, and he softly cupped my breasts, rubbing my nipples with his thumbs. He squeezed them gently, smiling at me. I cried harder, but thanked God when he got up and walked out of the room.

Mrs. Benedict walked over to me and kneeled down. "Now Miss Swan. Have you learned your lesson?"

I nodded my head.

"Good girl." And she walked out.


	6. Chapter 6

_The Investigation_

Edward's POV

Carlisle was right. It would be better if I had left things alone. Yet I couldn't. Perhaps it was because I couldn't read her mind. Possibly it was because I couldn't stop thinking about her. Whatever the reason it was too late to turn back. Well, almost too late.

I sent a messenger Monday morning to the Lakehead's. The note I had sent them requested their opinion of Bella, and the reason behind her leaving their employ. It was now Friday morning, and the messenger had come back with their response. I brought the letter in the green drawing room, and for the past twenty minutes all I have done is sit here on the chaise and stare at it.

Either I open it, or I burn it. Did it really even matter what the Lakehead's thought of Bella? If Mrs. Benedict and Carlisle liked her, and said she was loyal, then what the Hell do I care? I thought about her chestnut brown hair and her deep brown eyes. I pictured her soft smiling lips and her shy trusting demeanor, and I felt my body stirring. Damn it!

I opened the letter, extremely surprised to see that my hands were trembling slightly. How had this sweet simple girl affected so much?

_Dear Mr. Edward Cullen, _

_We fear you must be mistaken. We have never had a girl by the name of Miss Bella Swan in our employ. We apologize that we could not be of further assistance. _

_Kind Reguards, _

_Mr. Gilbert Lakehead_

I read the letter. Then I read it again. I got up and paced to the fire place, leaning against the mantle, I crumpled the letter in my hands. Then I painstakingly unraveled it and then I read it again. Finally, with a cry of anguish, I threw the letter into the fire. I turned around and stomped out of the room to hunt down Carlisle and Mrs. Benedict.

_The Summons_

Bella's POV

I woke the next morning, and saw that Angela was sitting next to me. She brushed a stray lock of hair back from my face and gently stroked my head. I tried to sit up, but only succeeded in crying out in pain and clutching my arms around myself. Angela gently stroked my jaw, where I could feel the bruises left Mrs. Benedict's fingers.

Tears flowed down Angela's cheeks. "Oh Bella, are you ok?"

Again I attempted to sit up and this time I managed to at least prop myself against the wall. "It's ok, Angela."

"Who did this to you? Mrs. Benedict?" She sat next to me, and wiped the tears from her face.

I felt nauseous remembering what they did to me last night. And sore. In fact my whole body ached even worse. I felt tears sting my eyes, but before I could say anything Mrs. Benedict came storming into the scullery. I cringed away from her instinctively. She crossed the room and reached out to grab me. Her hands caught my wrist and she started to drag me out of the scullery. I started to cry harder afraid that I was going to be punished further. "Miss Swan, if that is your real name, you are being summoned my Dr. Cullen and Mr. Edward Cullen."

I dug my heels in and yanked my arm away from her. "Why?" My voice was rough from my nights in the scullery and from all the crying and my question came out sounding shrill.

"You'll find out, you little liar." Mrs. Benedict seemed angrier than ever.

_The Accused_

Edward's POV

We could hear Mrs. Benedict coming with Miss Swan, up the stairs and up the hallway. I could hear Miss Swan crying and I wondered if she suspected that we found her out. Carlisle looked over at me. He was still angry with me for not leaving things alone, but I had no regrets. I wanted to know why Miss Swan lied to us about who she is, and I wanted to know her secrets.

The door opened and Mrs. Benedict pushed Miss Swan roughly into the room. I was caught slightly off guard by Mrs. Benedict's rough treatment of the girl. She was normally so sweet and motherly.

Miss Swan looked at us and I was shocked to see dark circles under her eyes, a cut on her forehead and bruises all over her jaw that was clearly made by someone's fingers. Anger pulsed through me. Carlisle standing next to me was also noticing her injuries. His thoughts were lingering on the bruises along her arms and wrists. I looked and was shocked to see several dark ugly bruises marring her perfect flesh. I swallowed, trying to remain calm.

Carlisle spoke and I could hear a hint of anger in his voice. "Thank you Mrs. Benedict. That will be all."

Mrs. Benedict was irritated that we didn't want her to stay, but she left, closing the door behind her.

"You can have a seat Miss Swan." Carlisle sat down behind his desk and I sat on one of the chairs facing his desk. I moved the other chair out so Miss Swan could sit down.

"Thank you." Tears still ran down her cheeks, and her voice was surprisingly rough, as though she was sick. She gingerly made her way around the chair, and I noticed that she flinched when she sat down, holding one arm around herself.

Carlisle gave me a meaningful look. I read his thoughts and I knew he was going to ask her about the bruises. I nodded my head.

"Miss Swan, may I ask how you acquired your injuries?" Carlisle said.

Miss Swan looked stunned. Then her gaze fell to her arms and she noticed the bruises. Her shoulders shook, but she managed to suppress her tears. The three little words that came out of her mouth shocked me.

"I was punished."

"Pardon!?" Carlisle and I shouted in unison. I suddenly felt sick to my stomach, thinking that Mrs. Benedict must have punished her for lying about the Lakeheads. Regret tore into me. Why hadn't I listened to Carlisle and left my nose out of things?

Miss Swan looked at Carlisle and then at me, her eyes wide in fear. The innocence in her expression was heart breaking. "Please Dr. Cullen. Please don't fire me. I stole some apples from the trees outside. I didn't know." She sobbed, tears flowing all over again. "I didn't know…"

For the first time in many years, I noticed that Carlisle was stunned into silence as he tried to grasp what she was saying.

"Bella, what do you mean you stole some apples?" I asked gently.

"On Sunday, after my walk through the market, I missed dinner for the servants and I was really hungry, so I grabbed two apples from the trees. I ran into Mrs. Benedict, and offered her one of the apples because they were so delicious. I didn't know that we were not allowed to touch the apples." Her voice became shriller as she spoke, desperately trying to explain her case. "Had I known, I swear I never would have taken them! I promise you Dr. Cullen, I will never steal from your gardens again!"

Carlisle spoke softly. "Miss Swan, who was it that punished you like this?"

She chewed her bottom lip nervously. "Mrs. Benedict."

I swore under my breath. I didn't even bother to apologize to Miss Swan for cursing within her hearing. I was so angry I wanted to beat Mrs. Benedict to show her how it felt.

Carlisle, always the doctor, asked. "Do you have any other injuries besides what is visible on your face and arms?"

She hesitated, and I reached across slowly and patted her hand encouragingly, already dreading her answer. "Bella?"

She didn't say a word, just nodded her head.

Carlisle sighed. "Bella, you know I'm a doctor and that you can trust me. Will you let me inspect your other injuries?"

Bella trembled slightly but again she nodded her head.

I stood up and left the room, closing the door behind me and leaning against it. Stunned at how the morning's events have unfolded.


	7. Chapter 7

_Thoughts_

Edward's POV

I walked down to the green drawing room and waited patiently for Carlisle to finish examining Bella's injuries. I figured they would probably want some privacy. I was growing angrier by the minute that Mrs. Benedict would punish her that way. I was baffled as to why she was punished for taking an apple. For goodness sake, Esme planted most of the fruits and vegetables for the servants and for the locals! God knows _we_ couldn't eat them.

The only good thing was that my little investigation wasn't the cause to her punishment as I originally feared. I fear what Mrs. Benedict's punishment would be for Bella's lying. At least now she wouldn't have the chance. No matter what Bella's secret is, she doesn't deserve that.

Hmmm, since when did I start thinking of her as Bella and no longer Miss Swan?


	8. Chapter 8

_Diagnosis _

Edward's POV

I sat on the chaise, alone with my thoughts, when Carlisle walked into the drawing room. I could tell by the look on his face that he was angry and upset. Carlisle was usually unshakable. It bothered me to see him so moved.

"Carlisle?" I turned my body towards him as he sat down next to me on the chaise.

"Edward, you have to promise me you won't fly off the handle." He was dead serious.

I groaned. "Carlisle? Just tell me."

"Not until you promise that you won't do anything rash." He said.

"Fine. I promise." My voice was edged with the tension that I felt.

"She's got two broken ribs, dozens of bruises, a sprained wrist and the cut on her forehead is slightly infected." Carlisle listed the injuries.

I sighed, frustration and anger eating at me from the inside.

"It wasn't just Mrs. Benedict who beat her." Carlisle's statement surprised me.

"Who else?" I clenched my hands into a fist.

"Her husband." He said.

"Mr. Benedict? Please Carlisle, tell me you're kidding." I stood up and walked over to the window to look outside.

"Apparently Mrs. Benedict told Miss Swan that as her punishment for stealing the apples she was to stay in the scullery for a week. Mrs. Benedict gave her permission to use the privy a few times a day, but she was not allowed to leave otherwise." I groaned at the memory of Bella on Sunday and how happy she was to be outside and walking around. To think that while I was doing my petty little investigation she was imprisoned inside the cold and dark scullery.

Carlisle continued. "Mrs. Benedict wasn't allowing Miss Swan fire, blankets or pillows at night. Last night, her friend Miss Weber was worried that Miss Swan would freeze. It was colder than usual because of that storm. She brought Miss Swan a wool blanket. Mrs. Benedict caught her with the blanket and demanded that she tell her where she got it from. Miss Swan refused to. They argued and Miss Swan told Mrs. Benedict to go to Hell. Mrs. Benedict took off in a hurry, and then returned shortly after with her husband."

"And?" I asked.

"Well," Carlisle cleared his throat, "he beat her."

"Carlisle you're hiding something!" I took a step towards him. He just shook his head. I took another step. "Carlisle, what else did he do?" Rage took over.

"Remember, Edward, you promised not to fly off the handle." His voice was stern, but I could tell he was upset. He hesitated. "He touched her inappropriately, while Mrs. Benedict watched."

My voice was quiet, the words coming out choppy as I held back my fury. "Did he rape her?"

"No, thank God." Carlisle looked tired.

We were silent for sometime, just thinking over the incident. "You're going to fire Mr. and Mrs. Benedict of course?" My voice broke the silence.

"Yes, and if they have the nerve to use us as a reference, I won't give a good one." Carlisle leaned back in the chaise, his eyes closed.

Thoughts of scars and whips crossed his mind and I stopped dead. "What was that?"

"Nothing Edward, it's not important." Carlisle's thoughts drifted to surgery procedures and I knew he was trying to keep me out of his thoughts.

I growled. "Carlisle?"

"Leave it be Edward." He said, frustration tingeing his voice.

I started for the door and then stopped short. "Where is Bella? What are we going to do about her lying?"

"She went to her room to get some rest." Carlisle opened his eyes. "We'll talk to her about it later. Besides, I still need to learn a few things, but I have an idea what might be going on and if I'm right, then she deserves our help, not our suspicion."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I headed towards the door again.

"Please Edward, trust me on this."

I had too much respect for Carlisle not to. I nodded. I left the drawing room, and headed for the servants' quarters.


	9. Chapter 9

_Scars_

Bella's POV

Edward closed the door behind him and I was left alone with Dr. Cullen. Dr. Cullen still seemed like a kind man and competent doctor, yet I still felt terrified. He handed me a sheet and turned his back as I removed my clothes. I wrapped the sheet around myself and sat down on the corner of his desk.

He walked over to me and must have noticed that I was trembling for he said, "Its ok Miss Swan. You can trust me." He asked me to list where it hurt. I explained that my abdomen and rib cage were sore, as well as my wrist, and of course the cut above my eye. I also explained that I felt ill. I have had a sore throat, a cough and the sniffles for most of the week. He examined me gently, without removing the sheet. Finally, he went over to a cabinet and removed two vials and some white cloth. He opened one of the vials and treated the cut over my eye. He explained that it was slightly infected and the balm that he applied would help it heal. He handed it the other vial to me and informed me that it was a tonic that would help with the pain and with my illness.

"Miss Swan, I believe you have a couple of broken ribs, and I need to wrap your abdomen and rib cage up with this cloth. I'll need you to lower the sheet. I will wrap it up from the back for propriety's sake, but I will need you to help me place it to cover your ribs. Do you understand Miss Swan?"

I nodded my head and he moved to stand behind me. I lowered the sheet nervously, and I heard him take a sharp intake of breath. I lowered my head ashamed; fully aware of what Dr. Cullen was seeing. Down my back, dozens of scars crisscrossed my flesh.

"Miss Swan, what happened to you?" His cold fingers gently traced the scars.

I felt a tear trickle down my cheek and fought to keep the others at bay. I didn't dare answer, afraid that my voice would break.

"Miss Swan?" He repeated.

I shook my head. "I can't say."

He stayed silent for a moment, and then said. "Take the cloth Miss Swan and place it directly under your breast." He stretched out his hand and I took the cloth. Together we wrapped it around my rib cage. I groaned as he tightened it, causing a small ripple of pain to course through me. He finished with the cloth, and informed me that I could cover myself with the sheet again.

"I need to ask you everything that went on between you and Mrs. Benedict, please explain leaving nothing out." He stood in front of me and listened carefully as I told him everything that was done and said between Mr. and Mrs. Benedict and I. I felt ashamed and embarrassed as I explained how Mr. Benedict had touched me. I couldn't even look Dr. Cullen in the eyes as I spoke. After I finished, he looked at me with an appalled expression on his face. "Miss Swan did Mr. Benedict force himself on you?"

I shook my head and Dr. Cullen looked relieved.

"They will be dealt with accordingly. Take the tonic when you feel the pain is becoming too much, but not more than once every three hours." He paused. "Miss Swan, it's important that you tell me what happened to your back."

I looked down. "I'm sorry Dr. Cullen. I can't."

He nodded his head as if he expected as much. "Ok. You should return to your quarters and get some rest. You can take as much time as you need off to recover."

"I can't." I whispered.

"Pardon?" He looked at me confused.

"I can't afford to take time off Dr. Cullen." I said.

He took my hand in his. "Miss Swan, take as much time as you need to recover and I will continue to pay you your wages, don't fret."

I nodded my head. "Thank you so much for your kindness."


	10. Chapter 10

_The Girl_

Edward's POV

I stormed into the servants' quarters and demanded one of the maids to tell me where Miss Swan's room was. She pointed to a room at the end of the hall. I went to it and opened the door without knocking. Inside the tiny closet of a room were two small beds and a dresser. I was dismayed by the size of the room, and wondered how two people could possibly share it. There weren't even any windows for fresh air.

Bella lay on one of the beds covered by the blankets, fast asleep. I closed the door behind me knowing that it was not proper for me to be here, yet I didn't care. I sat down on the bed next to her and watched quietly as she slept. I'm not sure how long I remained seated there, but I assume that several hours must have passed when Bella finally woke up. She looked up at me, an expression of confusion crossed her beautiful features and she said, "Mr. Cullen, what are you doing here?"

"I want to speak with you." I remained seated, waiting for her response.

She sat up against the pillows, covering herself with the blankets. "You shouldn't be here, it is not proper."

"I know."

She looked startled by my honest response. "Wh-what did you want to speak to me about?" She stammered.

"Are you ok? Do you need anything?" I asked.

"I'm ok, I think. Your father said that I will recover. He has been kind enough to give me time to recuperate." She said.

"Bella I'm so sorry that they did this to you." I reached over and gently took her hand in mine, her hand trembled slightly. "You didn't deserve any of this."

"I'm sorry I caused all this trouble. I never meant for any of this to happen." She looked down. "I never should have told Mrs. Benedict to go to Hell. Honestly, I don't know what got into me."

I squeezed her hand gently. "It's ok little one. I probably would have done the same thing under the circumstances. How Mrs. Benedict was punishing you was wrong in the first place, and for a totally unacceptable reason on top of that."

She looked up at me, a slight blush coloring her cheeks. I held my breath, wishing that her blood didn't smell so tantalizing. "Thank you Mr. Cullen."

"Please call me Edward." I said, gently brushing my thumb over her palm.

She didn't respond and I could see that she was struggling with the idea of calling me by my name. I smiled and brought her hand to my lips. I gently kissed her skin, inhaling the scent of her. "If you need anything, anything at all, send for me." With that I got up and left the room.


	11. Chapter 11

_The Garden_

Bella's POV

The stone path in the garden was lined with rose bushes of every color, red, white, pink, yellow, their scent drifted up to me and I inhaled deeply. It felt good to be outdoors in the fresh air, even if it was not sunny. Angela suggested that I get out from our room. She said it might do me some good and I had to agree.

It has been a week since Mr. and Mrs. Benedict beat me and a week since they had been fired. Dr. Cullen informed me the following day that they were gone. Again he asked me about my scars, but I can't tell him. He can never know who my family is or who my fiancé is. If he knew, I'm sure he would send me back, if not for the reward money then for the principle of it. Dr. Cullen is definitely a man with principles.

"Could please pass me the spade over by those Fox Gloves, Miss Swan?" Kneeling on the grown, planting some lavender was the same gardener I met the day I first came to the Cullen's.

"Certainly." I picked it up and handed it to the women. She looked up at me and smiled. "Thank you." She continued working on the lavender, as I stared at her in surprise. She had the exact same eyes as Dr. Cullen and Edward.

I shook my head and was about to continue on my way, when she turned and looked at me again.

"Miss Swan, are your injuries healing well? If you need anything at all, you know that my husband and I would be more than happy to help you."

I felt a little confused. "I'm sorry mam, I don't believe I am acquainted with your husband."

She laughed. "I'm sorry Miss Swan, I forgot that we have not been introduced. I'm Mrs. Cullen."

I curtsied to her and said that it was a pleasure to meet her. I also told her how kind her husband has been. She nodded her head and said, "Carlisle lives to help people. I have never met anyone as compassionate as him."

I looked over my shoulder at the sound of footsteps behind me. Sure enough, Edward was walking towards us, that mischievous smile always in place.

"Esme, I see that you have met the lovely Miss Swan." Edward came up beside me, and his grin turned from mischievous to glowing.

Mrs. Cullen said, "Lovely indeed. I was just telling her that if she needs anything at all, we'd be happy to help her."

Edward took my arm and said, "Of course. But I'm afraid, I'm going to steal her from you, and escort her through the rest of the gardens. She is still recovering and I would be devastated if she were to tire or to faint with no one around to help her."

Mrs. Cullen smiled at me and nodded at Edward. We walked for a few moments without speaking. Edwards hand on my arm was cold, yet comforting. I noticed that his eyes seemed a little darker than usual, and I wondered why.

"Enjoying the garden Miss Swan?" He asked.

I nodded. "They are very beautiful." I paused. "I should have apologized to her. I had mistaken her for a gardener." I turned around to head back, to do just that, but Edward stopped me.

"There is no need for that, trust me when I say she will not be offended."

I followed Edward on the path we were headed down. Willows lined the path and I realized we were approaching a pretty little stream. "Does Mrs. Cullen do much of the gardening herself?" I asked.

Edward nodded his head. "She does most of it. She has a few servants to help with the gardening, but she enjoys it so much that she takes care of a lot of it, even the menial tasks such as weeding."

I smiled at that, and Edward stopped in his tracks, staring down at me. I looked up at him wondering what he was thinking. I watched as his eyes met mine and then traveled down to my lips. I could feel a blush creep up, and I knew that the smirk on Edward's face was probably due to pink tint of my cheeks.

He opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. He remained silent. We stared at each other, and I could fee my heart began to race as I looked up into his handsome face. His hand gently reached up and I felt his fingertips gently caress my cheek where the bruises were fading. His fingertips were cold, but gentle and caring. His smirked disappeared.

"Bella, I wish I could have stopped all that from happening." His fingertips gently descended to my neck where he lightly caressed my skin. I shuddered as I realized he was looking at me with desire. My passed experiences dealing with men's desire had all ended badly. In fact, it was always ended with me being beaten or accosted. Somehow, with Edward, it felt different. I felt like I should trust him completely, and that frightened me even more.


End file.
